Avatar: The Legend Continues
by ThatOneGuy92
Summary: The story of the Gaang after the end of the war. A story about rebuilding the Nations, and reconciling old enemies. Love will blossom, and people will be forever changed. Tracking down those who would continue the War. And much more... *On Hiatus*
1. The Dawn of a New Era

Chapter 1- The Dawn of a New Era

As the sun began its ascent into the sky, it rays peeked into a room in the back of a tea shop. The beams hit a small, bald boy, whose body had a continuous blue tattoo that spread throughout his body. Yawning, he rose and stretched his body. Opening his eyes, Aang looked around. Everyone else was still asleep. Yawning again, he walked up the stairs to the roof to meditate. When he reached the roof, he was surprised to see Zuko already there.

"Good morning Zuko." He didn't respond. "Zuko?" Still, he did not respond. Aang sat down next to Zuko, looking at him curiously. Zuko sat there silent, watching the sunrise. They both sat there in silence for several moments.

"I'm worried Aang", Zuko spoke. "About what", replied Aang. "The war is over, both your father and Azula are imprisoned, and you are finally at peace." "I know all of that", Zuko said, "but there is much more to worry about. I have a Nation to rule. And besides that, my people have reprobation due. We conducted a century long war, Aang. The Fire Nation has blood on their hands. We have done wrong, and for that we must be punished. Justice must be served."

"Zuko…" "No Aang" Zuko shouted, tears forming in his eyes. "The Nations hate us, and I don't blame them." His eyes lowered. "And possibly the greatest sin we have committed was… destroying the World's balance." "What are you talking about, Zuko?" Zuko sighed, and then looking Aang in the eyes he said, "We wiped out the Air Nomads. The blood of that massacre is upon me. I am forever indebted to you, Aang." Aang merely stared at him in shock.

"Ask me to forfeit anything- my love, my kingdom, even my life- and I will do it", Zuko said. "Zuko", Aang spoke slowly, "you owe me nothing. The wrongs committed against my people- it is not your sin. No blood is on your hands." It was Zuko's turn to be bemused. "I don't think you understand Aang. In the Fire Nation, the Fire Lord represents his family and people- past, present, and future. He is the Fire Nation incarnate. Therefore, any honor or wrongs incurred by the Nation is my burden. I must gain honor for the Nation, and atone for crimes committed in the name of the Fire Lord or our Nation."

Aang got up and looked at the horizon. "Zuko, I am not Fire Nation. I am the Avatar, and I say you owe me nothing." Suddenly Zuko turned to him, grabbed his ankles, and held his face prostrate to the ground. "Aang", Zuko said, "you must give me something to redeem myself by! I must restore honor to my people!" Aang knelt down to Zuko. "You need not redeem anything", he whispered. "All is forgiven Zuko- I have redeemed the world. That means the Fire Nation, too. All is well- balance shall return. It always does."

Zuko once again found himself staring into the Avatar's eyes. They were filled with love, compassion, and… forgiveness. "Aang, you never cease to amaze me." Said Avatar smiled, and rose, beckoning Zuko to do the same. "Just promise me one thing Zuko. Promise me you will help restore peace and balance. Help me in the next part of my journey." "It will be difficult", said Zuko. "There is much pain and destruction that needs healing." Aang nodded in agreement. "I never said it would be easy", Aang spoke, "but what will happen, will happen. We can only move forward."

Zuko turned and fixed his gaze upon the sunrise. "It is beautiful and terrifying at same time, the sunrise. The dawn of a new era." "Yes it is", Aang said. "But it will be wonderful- because we are going forth, together. Zuko smiled and nodded. _"Yes"_, Zuko thought, _"together we shall truly end this. United, we shall all aid in the rebuilding of our world."_

The sun continued its ascent into the heavens, ushering in a new age.


	2. Sisterhood

Chapter 2- Sisterhood

The first sound Toph heard were Aang's footsteps going up the stairs. _"I wonder why he didn't wake us up"_, Toph thought groggily, _"we always get up together."_ As her mind awoke from slumber, she suddenly remembered- the War was over. They had taken time to relax at Iroh's tea shop, The Jasmine Dragon. _"Knowing Twinkletoes, he went to meditate in the sunrise or something…"_

Stifling a yawn, Toph stretched her arms, only to have it collide with something, or rather _someone_. "Ow!" she heard Katara say. Toph rolled over, to see Katara right next to her, rubbing her cheek. "Sorry…" "Quiet down", Katara whispered. "Sokka is still asleep." Toph snorted. "He sleeps like a rock, doesn't he Katara", Toph spoke quietly. "Anyways, sorry for hitting you Katara. I didn't realize you were so close to me." "Its ok", Katara replied, "I must have shifted in my sleep."

After sitting for a moment, both of them started giggling. "Wh-whats so funny", Katara asked. "I dunno- you started laughing, and it made me laugh", Toph replied. After laughing for several more moments, they sighed. "You know what Toph?" "Hmm?" "It's these little moments I'm going to miss", Katara said.

Toph hung her head. "… Everything is going to change", she spoke, barely audible. Katara noticed there were tears forming in Toph's eyes. She moved over and put her arms around Toph, embracing her in a tight hug. "Yes Toph, everything is going to change", Katara said in a motherly tone. "For the first time in a hundred years, there is peace. But, it won't last- unless we fight for it." At this, Toph grinned. "I'll track down anybody who threatens the peace, and put'em in place." Katara smiled this. "Maybe so Toph, but you have something to do first." Toph sighed at the remark.

"I know- I have to return to my parents. But, I don't wanna. I mean, after running away, and then escaping from those Earthbenders they sent after me, I don't think it'll be a warm welcome. I'm… afraid." Katara raised an eye at this. "Toph Bei Fong, the Blind Bandit, the greatest Earthbender in the world, afraid? Well, this is a development." "Ah, shut it Katara. I just…" "Don't know what to expect", Katara finished her sentence. "Yeah", was all Toph said.

"Well, whatever their reaction, I'll tell you something- they should be proud of you." Despite not being able to see, Toph turned to look at Katara's face. "They should be honored to have a daughter like you", Katara continued. "You trained the Avatar, discovered Metalbending, and helped end the War. I know I would be- no, I am proud of you, Toph." Toph wiped away her eyes, and returned Katara's hug, albeit in a rock-crushing manner.

"Thank you Katara", Toph said. "You're right- I shouldn't be afraid. In fact I"- "Toph"- "should"- "Toph…"- "be"- "TOPH!" "What, Katara?" "You're cr-crushing me", Katara squeaked. "Whoops", Toph said, releasing her hold on the Waterbender. Said Waterbender was gasping for breath. "Guess I overdid it, huh", Toph said sheepishly. "I'd… say… so." "That means I haven't lost my touch", Toph said triumphantly, punching the air. "Guess… not", Katara replied weakly, still gasping for breath.

They both looked at each other. "… Even when we go our separate ways, we'll still be friends. Right, Toph?" "Heck yeah", Toph said. Sokka snorted, and rolled over. Katara rolled her eyes. "We'll always be friends", Toph said, "How could we not be?" "Friends…" murmured Katara. "No Toph, not friends… sisters." Toph laughed. "Sounds good to me Katara. Just so long as I don't have to do any of that mushy-gushy stuff." At this, Katara laughed. "I promise Toph, no mushy-gushy stuff", Katara spoke, smiling. Sokka snorted again. "Ugh… c'mon Toph- lets wake this rock up." Toph grinned mischievously. "My pleasure", she said, walking over to Sokka, cracking her knuckles.

* * *

**Ok everyone- I bet y'all were expecting for the story to jump right into the rest of the plot right after Chapter 1. I am sorry if I dissappointed. Don't worry- this chapter isn't just filler. This chapter, along with Chapter 1, is helping to set up the rest of the story. The relationships between the characters, and how these relationships develop, is very crucial to the story. These little snippets into the relationships between certain characters is helping to prepare the table for the feast to come.**

**Hopefully, I'll be able to constantly update. If not, please be patient! Thanks all, and read and review!**


End file.
